


Rough silk

by orphan_account



Series: Cowabunga [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, chubby s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr-Prompt: Raphael comforting their insecure chubby s/o





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off - ignore this awful title. I was too impatient to think of something more fitting. I may change it in the future.   
> Now that this is out of the way - I didn't intend this to evolve into a Oneshot, but my muse kind of tackled me. 
> 
> Again, bear in mind that English is not my mother tongue and I apologize for mistakes (feel free to point them out and tell me what I should've written instead), but I hope you can enjoy this short piece of work nonetheless. :)

You two had it all planned out. Raphael was to bring some food and you bought the newest action movie on DVD. It was supposed to be a relaxing evening at your place. Away from the sewers, away from Raphael’s ever-present brothers. They were like a family to you, but they could be tiring at times - especially when you wanted to be alone with your favorite terrapin. And now that you actually had the opportunity to spend some quality time with Raph, you grew pretty excited. You scurried around, lit some candles, blew them out again because it seemed too cheesy, put his favorite soda on the table in the living room only to put it back in the fridge again, so it would remain cold. Your hair looked and felt incredibly soft today - the cause may be the boatload of conditioner in it. You wanted to be beautiful for him. And what could be better than a nice hugging dress to show him what is his?

You went into your bedroom, not really aware of the slight spring in your step, before rummaging through your clothes. Your dresses were a bit too fancy for a simple evening on the couch, but instead, you picked out a knee-length black skirt and a rather dashing red blouse. You looked down at yourself and smiled, but as soon as you turned around to examine that outfit in the mirror, your face fell. You looked yourself over and sighed. Your body didn’t have the pretty hourglass form you so longed for. A couple of your friends had toned bodies without any extra pounds and you knew how to achieve that - but you just didn’t have the time to work out and your weakness for sweets was an open secret.   
After seconds that felt like a cold eternity, you threw the skirt and blouse onto your bed. Instead, you dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and pulled a far too big sweatshirt over your head. You were not in the mood anymore to surprise Raphael.

As you left the bedroom, a red-clad turtle already stood in front of your window, patiently waiting on the fire escape. You smiled slightly, but the light didn’t reach your eyes. It was alright. He liked you and you would have a nice evening. You just had to accept that you wouldn’t be able to impress him. He was all muscles and strength and you felt like a marshmallow. Or like the cheese-orgy pizza the big terrapin brought. Soft and … - you shook your head to get rid of those thoughts.

You opened the window and stepped aside to give the turtle enough room to enter. He couldn’t really use the front door and his shell wasn’t what you would call small.

The red-clad ninja seemed slightly nervous to be outside his home but smiled.   
“Hey, (Y/N). Ya got the movie?”   
You nodded and pointed to the television, before retrieving the soda cans from the fridge and snuggling up against Raphael’s side.

Raphael enjoyed the time with you, but something seemed off. You two were cuddled up against each other, watching the new movie with Vin Diesel, but you didn’t even look at the pizza he brought. He knew you liked pizza, so he had asked if you weren’t hungry. You apologized, said you had something at work, but somehow the turtle couldn’t quite believe you. Normally you were a cheering and twirly personality and tonight you barely smiled, seemed to tense as soon as some chick had more than a couple seconds of screen time and this behavior unsettled him. As he also heard your stomach growl he had enough of it.

“You _are_ hungry. Why don'tcha eat?” You felt a twisting knot in your belly but wouldn’t answer.   
“Hey. Hey? Look at me, (Y/N). What’s wrong?” You still couldn’t speak out loud what occupied your mind for the last two hours, but as you felt Raphael’s strong hands on your hips, slowly dragging you into his lap, you meekly whined.   
“Don’t. I’m too heavy.”   
The red-clad turtle couldn’t help but laugh, not even thinking about letting you go. His laugh reduced to a chuckle before he noticed how you were avoiding his gaze, your body stiff as you were sitting across his lap.   
“Ya serious?”, he asked, kind of disbelieving and you couldn’t manage more than a shy nod. He huffed and forced you to look into his face.

“Babe, why ya think yer too heavy? I mean, I can singlehandedly move cargo containers. I doubt you weigh more than my shell.”   
You snorted slightly, but couldn’t really laugh about it. Raphael tightened his grip on your hips for a short moment to indicate his patience was wearing thin. He could only solve a problem if he knew what the problem actually _was_.

“All those girls … have perfect bodies. I - … I want that, too. I want to be pretty … f-for you. I even picked out special clothes for tonight, but I just look ridiculous. I-”  
“Babe.” Raphael’s firm voice made you hesitate and finally look at him. _Really_ look at him. Recognize the gaze full of honesty and trust, of adoration at your words. He wasn’t someone to talk about his feelings. He had his own way of showing you just how much you meant to him and how much he liked your personality _and_ your body.   
“I like that yer soft. Big difference ta me, all green and rough. And I’m a big guy. I need somethin’ ta hold onto, y'know?”   
He smirked and began to rub his thumbs along your sides, all the while pushing you slightly more against his groin area. You couldn’t help but giggle. You two were intimate before, but this time you were all alone - nobody to interrupt you, to keep you from making noise, to keep him from telling you what exactly he’s going to do to you.

“How ‘bout ya show me those clothes? And let _me_ judge how ya look. And after that we eat somethin’.”  
He suddenly stood up, holding you to him and grabbing your ass with one huge hand. You smiled, leaning into him and relishing his radiating heat.   
“I would like that.”, you whispered as he effortlessly carried you into the bedroom.


End file.
